Chuck's Choice
Chuck's Choice is an animated television series produced by DHX Media for YTV. It premiered on YTV on May 6, 2017. It follows Chuck McFarlane, a 10-year-old boy with an alien robot. When he gets himself into lot of difficult situations, his robot, UD, hacks into 'decider mode'. Time freezes and UD gives Chuck three choices. He has to choose one and it will come true, but not always in the way he expects. His best friend, Misha, knows the art of combat and is often saving Chuck from monsters and threats. Whenever Chuck chooses to teleport them somewhere, Misha always comes with him. Plot The series is about a fiesty 12 year old kid who claims a gift from an intergalactic reality-altering robot named U.D. to manifest one of three choices throughout his day, leading to adventures. This is called "Decider Mode" and time appears to freeze for everyone but U.D. and "The Decider" (normally Chuck). Although they seem random, U.D. (replaced by Donnie's Tablet) reveals the ability to influence the selection in "Flush Hour Two" when he generates three identical options to seek help from a pirate monkey to rescue Ariana, the goldfish he befriended that belongs to Chuck's best friend Misha (Also She Is his girlfriend in season 2) Characters Main * Chuck McFarlane (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) is the eponymous hero of the series. * UD (short for U-Decide 3000, voiced by Ryan Beil) is the choice-enabling alien robot who bends reality to suit Chuck's deceased whim (who he was replace by a donnie's tablet after his death. because baron draxum squashes him with his heavy hand) * Misha Montes (voiced by Kira Tozer) is Chuck's girlfriend, and the heroine of the series. Chuck frequently nicknames her "Mish", dropping the "a" from the end and halving the syllable count. Closed captions frequently spell her name as Meesha or Meesh. She has hair tied into a ponytail which is purple and pink. She is 12. Recurring * Ellen (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) is Chuck and Norm's mom. She is a caterer. and Dennis' wife. **Norm McFarlane (voiced by Peter Kelamis) is Chuck's older brother. **Dennis McFarlane (voiced by Tom Kenny) is Chuck And Norm's dad. and Ellen's Husband. He is a farmer. ***Ash (as she calls herself, or Ashley, as Norm calls her; voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) is a student. She is a girl with glasses and purple twintails who Norm is romantically interested in. She loses her retainer and is called "milady". She has a "nerdy laugh" according to captions and finds varying things interesting about Norm, such as his being a former villain (after losing ice powers in "Cool Hand Norm") or him being comfortable with his body (farting after he does) and she is Norm's Crush. * Misha's Mom and Dad (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) and Ian Hanlin) are strict about her getting good grades. * Joey Adonis (voiced by Vincent Tong) is a fat rich boy who antagonizes Chuck. as of season 2 no longer antagonizes him instead they friends because the new 2 teachers is here. **Biff Adonis (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is Joey's movie star dad who Chuck admires. ***Alfie (voiced by Clancy Brown) is Joey's butler who bathes him. He considers Chuck practically a bestie. * Pepper Lopez (voiced by Melissa Altro) is a girl with orange hair and glasses. Misha chooses her for a lab partner in "Smarten Up Chuck" and in another episode she has the same hairstyle as Misha on picture day. In "Ultimate Chuck" she and Joey are picking volleyball teams and fight over Chuck until he hugs them, joining both. "some random teenager" as Chuck refers to her in "Cool Hand Norm", is a blonde girl with hair covering one of her eyes. She is among a group who flees Norm's flirtations and asks with disapproval if Chuck knows him. At the end of "Abraham Stinking" she is depicted on a date with Norm and likes his skunk breath. and Donnie's Girlfriend **Longley Goodenmeyer (voiced by Jenna Reid) is a Chuck's Ex-Girlfriend and Raph's Girlfriend. **Nikole Denishlea (voiced by Jenna Claudette) Longley's friend and Leo's Girlfriend. **Nicetherine Nixta (voiced by Sandra Caso) Longley's 2nd friend and Mikey's Girlfriend. * Ms. Cho (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) is Chuck's 1st teacher. * Dr. Crown (voiced by Nolan North) is a dreaded dentist. * Coach Dwayne (voiced by Michael Daingerfield) is the balding gym teacher with a mustache and glasses. * Chilly Parchuway (voiced by Peter New) * Stella (voiced by Catherine Taber) * Bella (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Sally (voiced by Eden Sher) Villains * Borkle (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Mishina (voiced by Dean Rodman) * Eggman (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Others *Raphael (voiced by Omar Benson Miller) The Leader Of The Team Rather Than Leo From Previous TMNT Series And Longley's boyfriend. *Donatello (voiced by Josh Brener) Chuck's New Bestfriend. A Brains/Scientist Turtle Of The Team and Pepper's boyfriend. who's this turtle had protected shell armor to he doesn't look thin shell look and borrowing his tablet for his best friend (Chuck) to replaces U.D. *Leonardo (voiced by Ben Schwartz) The Hothead/Trickster Of The Team Instead Of Raph (because of swapping the atitude.) and He is Nikole's boyfriend. *Michelangelo (voiced by Brandon Mychal Smith) The Party One He is the youngest turtle of the team. and Nicetherine's boyfriend. *April O'Neil (voiced by Kat Graham) a good close friends of the turtles. *Splinter (voiced by Eric Bauza) a Mutant Rat Who He is a Originally a human real name "Hamato Yoshi" and a master/father of the turtles. *Todd Capybara (voiced by Thurop Van Orman) a ally of turtles who lives in the long island woods from new york. *Baron Draxum (voiced by John Cena) The New Main Antagonist In the series replacing borkle (as well in rise of the tmnt he is a main antagonist also) and who kill U.D. *Meat Sweats (voiced by Johnny Rotten) a Former Celebrity Chef. He Become a mutant pig. his real name "Rupert Swaggart" *Warren Stone (voiced by John Michael Higgins) The Former News Anchor become a mutant worm. and he had no "mutant name" unlike other evil league of mutant teams. *Hypno-Potamus (voiced by Rhys Darby) a Magician who sounds like a bull when angry when he become a hippo mutant. his real name "Mezmer-Ron" *Albearto (voiced by Tom Kenny) a Animatronic Bear who decide to destroy the turtles *Huginn (voiced by Tim Simons) *Muninn (voiced by Sam Richardson) *Repo Mantis (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) a Repo Man/Junkyard businessman who he become a mutant mantis. his real name "Ben Ramsay". *Big Mama (voiced by Lena Headey) The 2nd Main Antagonist in this show (including Rise Of The TMNT) she was a human to become a spider-yokai not a mutant and who roar like a King Kong From 1976. *Star Butterfly (voiced by Eden Sher) The Main Protagonist turned-Deuteragonist in star vs. the forces of evil. in this series she's now marco's real girlfriend. and the daughter of king and queen butterflies *Marco Diaz (voiced by Adam McArthur) The Deuteragonist turned-Main Protagonist in star vs. the forces of evil. as of this series he's now star's real boyfriend because tom was her ex-boyfriend. *River "King" Butterfly (voiced by Alan Tudyk) He is Moon's Husband and Star's Dad/Chuck's 2nd teacher. *Moon "Queen" Butterfly (voiced by Grey DeLisle) She is River's Wife and Star's Mom/Chuck's 3rd Teacher. *Rafael Diaz (voiced by Artt Butler) is Marco's father *Angie Diaz (voiced by Nia Vardalos) is Marco's mother *Miss Skullnick (voiced by Dee-Dee Rescher) Marco and Star's teacher who become a creepy troll after transformed by star. *Pony Head (voiced by Jenny Slate) the unicorn princess lack of body and star's friend. *Janna Ordonia (voiced by Abby Elliott) star's friend. *Jackie-Lynn Thomas (voiced by Grey DeLisle) marco's former girlfriend. *Buff Frog (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) the former henchman of ludo and good close friends of star and marco. and father of his tadpoles *Tom Lucitor (voiced by Rider Strong) he is marco's friend and star's ex-boyfriend/ son of dave and wrathmelior and who disguise as human in this series to he can acts a hero. *Kelly (voiced by Dana Davis) a seafoam green/teal colored hair girl with brown skin and you can see tad top of her hair. and star and ponyhead's friend. *Glossaryck (voiced by Keith David) a Magic Instruction Book man and slighty neutral good friend of star and marco. *Lincoln Loud (voiced by Tex Hammond) a heroic loud house character he is 11-years old. *Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber) the oldest sister of the loud family she is a deuteragonist of the loud house. *Leni Loud (voiced by Liliana Mumy) the second oldest sister of the loud family. *Luna Loud (voiced by Nika Futterman) the third oldest sister of the rock and roll music. *Luan Loud (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) the fourth oldest sister who likes comedy/jokes. *Lynn Loud Jr. (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) the fifth oldest sister and who loves sports. *Lucy Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) the fifth youngest sister with gothy appearance and she reveal her eyes soon in later episode of the loud house. *Lana Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) the fourth youngest sister she is a twin girl who likes mud and frog (like hops) *Lola Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) she is a one of the twin who likes princesses and being a villain in the loud house in later season 3 no longer a enemy anymore instead. she's a hero. *Lisa Loud (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) the second youngest sister she is very smart and her attitude is very similar to donnie from tmnt. *Lily Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) the youngest sister and she is 1-year old (because of her baby age) *Clyde Mcbride (voiced by Andre Robinson) he is lincoln's best friend and one of tritagonist in the loud house but who likes lori. *Lynn Loud Sr. (voiced by Brian Stepanek) he is father of the siblings and husband of rita and he's a secondary protagonist. *Rita Loud (voiced by Jill Talley) she is mother of the siblings and wife of lynn sr. and she's a tertiary protagonist. *Bobby Santiago (voiced by Carlos Pena Jr.) lori's boyfriend and a tritagonist of the loud house *Ronnie Anne Santiago (voiced by Isabella Alvarez) bobby's younger sister lincoln's girlfriend and lynn's bestfriend and a one of the tritagonist of the loud house. *Rusty Spokes (voiced by Wyatt Griswold) he is one of lincoln's friend and a former biker trios from season 1 of the loud house. *Liam (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) a southern-accented farm boy who is one of lincoln's friend. *Zach Gurdle (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) he is one of lincoln's friend. *Howard and Harold McBride (voiced by Michael McDonald and Wayne Brady) they are adopted dads of clyde and also they are "overprotective" *Stella (voiced by Haley Tju) she is a new girl of Royal Woods Elementary Who Replacing ronnie anne after leaving royal woods and she is a female group of lincoln's friend. *Girl Jordan (voiced by Catherine Taber) she is a second female group of lincoln's friend. *Mr. Grouse (voiced by John DiMaggio) he is loud's neighbor who said "my yard my property" because they throws their stuff on his house from being failed for their orders. *Carol Pingrey (voiced by Ashlyn Madden) she is a former enemy of lori and good best friend of lori. *Francisco (voiced by Josh Brener) A baseball star teenager boy he is lynn's crush. *Charles (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Loud's pet dog. *Cliff (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) one of loud's pet cat. *Walt (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) one of loud's pet canary. *Geo (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) one of loud's pet hamster. *Hops (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) lana's pet frog. *Izzy (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) one of lana's pet lizard. *Spongebob Squarepants (voiced by Tom Kenny) the protagonist of his show and a hero. *Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) he is spongebob's neighbor and best friend. *Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) he is spongebob and patrick's neighbor and friend. *Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown) the krusty krabs manager owner/founder and who likes money. *Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) he is mr krabs' enemy who likes to steal the secret formula from krusty krabs. *Sandy Cheeks (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) she is good/close friend of spongebob and patrick and she is wearing her diving suit. *Mrs. Puff (voiced by Mary Jo Catlett) she is spongebob's teacher at her own boating school. *Pearl Krabs (voiced by Lori Alan) the teenager whale and she is mr. krabs' daughter lives in hollow anchor. *Karen (voiced by Jill Talley) Plankton's sidekick/wife computer. Series overview Episodes 'Season 1 (2017)' #Cool Hand Norm / Sunny Daze (May 7, 2017) #Show Me the Buddy / No Sleep Till (May 21, 2017) #Smarten Up Chuck / Ultimate Chuck (May 6, 2017) #The Dentalist / Maid in Cedar Hills (May 13, 2017) #Pig Hero Fix / So Wrong It's Right (May 14, 2017) #Grown Up Chuck / Chuck Dynasty (May 20, 2017) #Poultry in Motion / Les Disherables (May 27, 2017) #Box o' Norm / Abrahman Stinkin (May 28, 2017) #Chuck of the Draw / Paw Enforcement (May 6, 2017) #Back off, Borkle / Who's on Cursed? (June 4, 2017) #Ex Mishina / Veggie Tails (May 10, 2017) #No Pain, No Dwayne / Shell Raisers (May 11, 2017) #Comet and Get It / How To Restrain Your Dragon (May 27, 2017) #Spirit of the Ce(dar)Son / Action Jacket-Son (May 18, 2017) #We've Got Spirit / Cedar Hills' Most Wanted (May 24, 2017) #The Dark Dingo and Possum Pete / Flush Hour Two (May 25, 2017) #Bawk to the Future / Hairy Christmas (June 1, 2017) #In Space, Norman Can Hear You Scream / Area Fifty-Tree (June 2, 2017) #Joey in Da House! / Art Attack (June 8, 2017) #The Good, the Bad and the UD (June 9, 2017) 'Season 2 (2019)' Season 2 was announced by DHX Media on 2019. This season has 22 11-minute episodes, making 20 22-minute pairs as announced. #Best Day Ever / Lights, Camera, Pepper, Action / Misha's Day Off (2019) #Hello My World / Pepper’s Kisses Chuck / Chuck needs Love (2019) #Chuck-Bot / Chuck's Choice vs. Supernoobs / Not Good (2019) #Two Headace / Chuck + Pepper = Love / Chuck of the Bands (2019) #Chuck is Awsome / Cool Hand Chuck / Bubble Pepper (2019) #How the Choice was Won / PepperToons / Good Old Days (2019) #Foxzilla / Chuck and Misha Reclining / Snow Ice (2019) #Star Power / Pool Party Chuck / Season Greetings (2019) #No Greetings / The Slumber Party / Season Chuck (2019) #World Without Chuck / Sumo Misha / Chuckula (2019) #Chuck Me Crazy / Chuck, Misha, Pepper and UD in The Shopping Mall / The Fast and the Cho (2019) #Freaky Wednesday / Fire Truck Engine Pepper / Sleepover Time (2019) #Misha's Freak Day / Chuck's Camping Day / Deja Woes (2019) #Guru Norm / Happy Birthday, Misha / Best Two Out of Chuck (2019) #Home Sweet Home / Just the Two of Pepper Us! / A UD in Deeds is an UD in Deed (2019) #Misha's Choice / Pepper's Choice / Two Norms to Three Norms (2019) #Pirates of the Never World / Atomic Pepper / The Iris Show (2019) #Talent Out! / Misha's Mermaid / Chuck Takes All (2019) #Everything is Greatest / Merry Christmas Chuck, Misha, UD and Pepper / The Quest is Misha (2019) #Chuck vs. Aliens / Dark Dingo to the Rescue Pepper / Chuck of the Titans (2019) Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Ryan Beil - UD *Kira Tozer - Misha *Rebecca Shoichet - Ellen McFarlane and Ash *Peter Kelamis - Norm McFarlane *Melissa Altro - Pepper *Jenna Reid - Longley Goodenmeyer *Jenna Claudette - Nikole Denishlea *Sandra Caso - Nicetherine Nixta *Tabitha St. Germain - Misha's Mom and Jennifer Shope *Ian Hanlin - Misha's Dad *Vincent Tong - Joey Adonis *Rob Paulsen - Biff Adonis *Clancy Brown - Alfie *Fred Tatasciore - Borkle *Dean Rodman - Mishina *Dee Bradley Baker - Eggman *Shannon Chan-Kent - Ms. Cho *Michael Daingerfield - Coach Dwayne *Catherine Taber - Stella *Grey Griffin - Bella *Eden Sher - Sally *Peter New - Chilly Parchuway *Nolan North - Dr. Crown Category:Chuck's Choice Category:YTV Category:Family Chrgd Category:DHX Media Shows